Destined To Be
by MandyKim108
Summary: Set during New Moon when Alice takes Bella to Italy. Instead of saving Edward she is there to meet her mate. When two growls come from behind the thrones Edward warns Bella to get away What happens when Bella learns that the other growl she heard is from her mate? What happens when Edward and Alice escape? Full Sum inside
1. Summary

**Set during New Moon when Alice takes Bella to Italy. Instead of saving Edward she is there to meet her mate. When two growls come from behind the thrones Edward warns Bella to get away What happens when Bella learns that the other growl she heard is from her mate? What happens when Edward and Alice escape?**

 **Peter has been with the Volturi since Jasper went with to the Cullens. Peter knew Jasper would get to meet his mate first, but knew if he waited soon after his mate met Jasper she'd be coming to him. When he hears what the mind reader says he and Jasper growl. Peter knows something is up but doesn't question it. What happens when he sees Bella for the first time? What does Jasper want with his mate?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Stephanie owns the rights to Twilight but I play with the characters. Jasper and Alice are merely friends in this story although they pretend to be married. Char may appear later in the story not sure. Jasper's mate will show up later in the story but you'll be in for a shock!**

 **Peter's POV**

Today's the day I get to meet my mate. Jasper's friend Psycho Wonder is bringing her here to save the Mind Reader. Little do they know that my mate has a little trick up her sleeve.

"Captain, don't rush this when you see her. I think when Fucktard left her he did some damage."

"Major I appreciate the wise words but I've been waiting for this moment. I've been waiting for fifty years to meet her. As for him, he'll be in shock when she pulls what she'll pull."

"Jane, Felix, Demetri would you be so kind to bring Edward Cullen to us?" Jasper and I hear Aro say.

"Alice and Bella are here. Well Bella's here." Jasper smiles.

I don't know why he's so happy about seeing my mate because he's already met her. We stay hidden behind the thrones waiting for the time to reveal ourselves. The Cullens are in for a shocker when they see Jasper wearing a Volturi cloak.

"Ah, Isabella so good to see you're alive."

 **Bella's POV**

When Jake and I entered the house to see Alice sitting there was an understatement. I couldn't believe she was sitting here telling me that I needed to go with her to save Edward. I laughed because I found it funny that she thought I cared for him still.

 _You need to go with her. Remember the dreams of meeting the vampire in Italy. Remember what Jasper said to you that night he came to apologize. He said Edward wasn't your mate but he knew your mate is waiting for you,_ the little voice reminds me.

Jake knew what was going to happen. In fact everyone knew what was going to happen. After the Cullens left I became Zombie Bella and I broke down telling my dad everything. When I found out that Jake and the guys were wolves I made Jake tell my dad. I wasn't keeping anymore secrets from him.

"I need to call my dad. Jake it's time. Remember I'll be back soon." I hug him.

"Love you Bella." Jake says taking off out the back door.

I knew he was going to tell the others what is happening. Paul would be mad but he knew that I loved him so he'd get over it. I pull out my phone and call my dad.

 _"This is Police Chief Swan. How may I help you?"_

"Dad, its me," I say.

 _"Is it time?"_ He asks.

"It is. I'll be home as soon as I can. I love you dad. Remember Jake and the guys will keep you safe."

 _"Love you too kid. Keep in touch if you can."_

I hang up and look at Alice. Little did she know that her husband is sitting Volterra right now with my mate. They're waiting for me and I couldn't wait to get there.

"Let's go." Alice grabs my hand.

We rush out to her car and she speeds to the airport. We get on a red eye flight to Italy and I start to anxious. Alice takes my anxiety and confuses it with nervousness. She tries telling me that nothing bad will happen while we're there. I smile and thank her because I had to keep up the act. I knew that today may be the last day I'm a human.

"Okay, so he'll be at the tower. You'll know where to go once we get closer." Alice says throwing me into a stolen car.

She speeds towards Volterra and once we enter the city I watch out the window. I can see a tower and can tell its a clock tower the one Alice was talking about.

"Run, North of the tower and you'll see him. You've got to get to him before he reveals himself to the people of Volterra." She pushes me out of the car.

I run as fast as my legs can carry me. I was wanting to stop him in time but I didn't know how to run without falling on my ass. Once I see the tower and fountain I make my legs run faster. I can see Edward and know that I'm that much closer to meeting my mate. I throw myself at him catching him off guard. He stumbled back and I took that time to get off him. I proceed to tell him I'm alive and I never died. It brings him back to life enough for him to realize that I'm standing next to him.

"Oh Isabella. I swear to never leave you again."

"Mr. Cullen Master Aro would like to see you. Bring the human." A woman in a cloak says.

"Glad to come with you." I walk past Edward.

"Love, stay with me." I roll my eyes and wait for Edward to catch up to me.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"We are meeting with the Kings. I will tell them I have changed my mind and don't wished to be killed anymore. We'll be home soon."

"They'll let us leave," Alice says joining us.

 _Very likely,_ I think to myself. I see a couple more people in cloaks join us and one of them smirks my direction. _Oh, my mate will kill you,_ I think.

"Ah, Isabella so good to see you're alive," the man, sitting in the middle throne, says.

"Hello," I say waving.

"Love please get behind me. I don't like the thoughts of a vampire in this room."

"I don't care what you like," I say stepping away from him.

"May I dear?" Aro asks.

I gave him my hand and let my shield down for him to read my thoughts.

"Bella, don't! You're going to die. He will kill you. If he doesn't I will."

I hear two growls come from behind the three thrones. I look around Aro to see if my mate was near but I didn't see anyone. I chuckle because here I was letting the oldest vampire known to man kind read my thoughts. Every single one of them.

"So, Edward why did you leave out the fact that you left lovely Isabella in a forest. She was out there lost for several hours before someone found her." Aro says.

The growls start again and I see Jasper walk out from behind the thrones. He pulls his hood down making Alice and Edward gasp. I smile and I hear the growl still coming from behind the thrones.

"Captain, maybe you should stop growling and come out here." Jasper says.

"Jas?" I look at him.

"He's coming Bella. Brace yourself."

Aro steps to the side and a male speeds to my side putting me behind him. He braces himself for a fight in front of me. I smirk knowing Edward couldn't see me so I put my hand on his lower back. He calms instantly and turns to face me. I put my hand on his face and he leans into it.

"My name is Bella. I'm guessing you go by Captain." I smile.

"Peter. Name is Peter darlin'." He grabs me by the waist.

"Hmm, I like that name. It fits you."

"Fifty years, I've been waitn' for you darlin'."

"I'm not going anywhere. But we do have an issue."

"Love get away from him." Edward warns me.

"Eddie, I wish you'd stop calling me love."

"Want me to take care of him?" Peter asks.

"Cap, I'll take care of him you take care of her." Jasper smiles me.

I mouth a thanks and Peter takes a last look at Edward. He growls while placing his hands on my waist. I lean into his touch and relax knowing I'm safe in his arms.

"Let's go. I'll show you where I'm staying while I'm here." He picks me up and speeds out of the room.

I get bold and kiss his neck seeing what his reaction is. I feel him stiffen and he stops running. He drops me and backs me up against a wall. He puts each hand on the side of my head trapping me between him and the wall. I keep my hands down on my side not knowing what to expect. He leans down and sniffs my neck. I close my eyes and fight to keep my hands at my side.

"You smell so damn amazing." He rubs his nose up and down my throat.

I clench my legs together to keep myself from being smelt. I knew he could smell my arousal which was new for me. I keep my eyes closed and feel his finger under my chin.

"Darlin' open your eyes." He says to me.

I open my eyes and see red eyes staring right into my eyes. He puts his hand on my face and I lean into his touch. I couldn't help but bring my hand up to his. He smiles and leans in closer to me and kisses me lightly on the lips. I feel him smile against my lips and I push myself from the wall into him. I throw my arms around his neck and hug him close.

"Darlin' let's go into the suite and we can talk. Now that you're here I'm never going to let you go."

I couldn't say anything so I nod against his shoulder. I didn't want to let him go because I was afraid that if I let go he would disappear. He wraps one arm around my waist as the the other grabs my leg lifting me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and he carries me into the room.

My stomach decides that now is a good time to growl and announce that I'm hungry. Peter chuckles and sits me on the couch. I pout when he goes into the kitchen at vampire speed. The pain in my chest was back and it felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Darlin' what's wrong?" Peter sits the food on the table and pulls me onto his lap.

I didn't hear him come back into the room nor did I know I'm crying. He wipes my tears away and leans my head on his shoulder wrapping his arms around me. He starts rocking me back and forth. A knock on the door brings me back to real life.

"Come in," Peter whispers still rocking me back and forth.

Jasper, and two other males enter the room and my fear spikes. Jasper instantly sends clam my way.

"We're not here to cause any harm, Princess." One of the males says.

Princess? No one has ever called me that and it felt weird considering we were pretty much in presence of Vampire Royalty. Jasper chuckles and I know he can feel my confusion about being called Princess.

"Cap, Aro would like to speak to the two of you." Jasper says.

"Can you have him come in here. I'm not leaving her side. Let alone her sight."

"What's wrong?" Jasper asks.

"I went to make her some food since she was hungry and she was screaming and curled in a ball when I got back in here. I wasn't all that far from her." Peter looks at me.

I had my eyes closed and evened my breathing to make it look like I was sleeping so I could listen to them talk.

"Could it be the mating bond affecting her?"

"Is it possible for a human to feel the bond?"

"It could've been the pull. She just found her mate which she has known about for a while. When he left her side the pull was back and probably causing her pain. So Dimtiri, Felix the answer to both your questions are yes." Jasper sighs.

"Ah, is Isabella sleeping?" My eyes fly open to the new voice.

Now I know why his voice sounded so familiar when I first met him. He was the one who showed up in my dreams several times. I never got to see him as he always stayed in the shadows.

"It was you!" I jump off Peter's lap.

Aro chuckles, "Ah so you remember. So Princess its high time we have a chat. You've got a lot to learn about yourself. Things may fall into place as I tell you this information."

"Wait, what is she remembering?" Peter pulls me back down onto his lap.

"He's showed up in my dreams and told me about you. He's the reason I knew about you. He's the reason I knew to come here." I say curling back up in his arms.

"Jasper, maybe you should tell them."

"You may know me as Jasper, Major, or God of War but here in Volterra I usually go by Prince."

"Wait, what? Why do you go by Prince?" He then looks at Aro. "Why do you keep calling her Princess?"

"Well, why don't we let Isabella eat and get to know you. We'll go hunt and come back to discuss everything."

"Sounds good," Peter says looking down at me.

After they leave the room I look to see that he'd made me a grilled chicken sandwich and I frown.

"Darlin' what's wrong?" He asks.

"The sandwich you made me is now cold. I'm hungry but cold chicken doesn't sound good at all."

"How about we go make you another one?" He stands taking me with him.

He moves us to the kitchen sitting me down by the fridge. He grabs a chicken breast, mayo, and lettuce handing them to me. He picks me up carrying me to the island and sits me down while he goes to work cutting the chicken. He then cuts the lettuce and sits that down.

Twenty minutes later I'm sitting in his lap eating a new chicken sandwich he made me. He didn't leave my sight and was always kissing me letting me know he's still there.

"So darlin' what would you like to know about me?"

"Well, I'd like to know everything about you. The same question go for you."

"Well, let's start with where did you grow up?" He smiles.

"I was born in Forks, Washington but when my mom left my dad we bounced around from Portland, San Diego, then finally landed in Arizona. When my mom met her new husband I left because he was a baseball player who traveled a lot. My mom stayed behind with me while he traveled and I felt bad so I moved back to Forks."

"Wow, well I am originally from Houston, Texas. I lived there until I went into the army and was turned into what I am now. I then moved around to mostly rainy towns. I then found myself back in Texas. I was there for four years before coming here. I've been here since."

"Oh wow. So is that how you know Jasper?"

"Yes, ma'am it is. Now I wonder what you like to do for fun."

"Well I am still in high school but I have a job at a camping store. Not the first choice of a job but it's the only one I could find in Forks. I do want to go to college for creative writing and to get my English Degree. I love to read and write when I'm not in school or working. What about you?"

"Well, after going into the Army I was taken capture and killed being turned into this. After I got away from the one who turned me I became very interested in History. Jasper and I actually have several History Degrees and we're both History Professors at STU."

"South Texas University? Wow, that's where I planned on going since I was a little girl. I still want to go there."

"Well, what do you want to do after you go to college?"

"Well I'd like to open a publishing company and take it from there. Maybe run my own business and be an author myself."

"Darlin' we can make that a possibility as soon as you graduate."

"Mm, you know I'm very happy to be here." I smile.

He nods smiling and leans down to kiss my neck. I give him full access knowing he wouldn't hurt me. He wraps his arms around my stomach and starts to kiss up and down my neck.

"So, what happened between you and Edward?"

I stiffened because this was going to be a very hard conversation to have. Especially when I was so turned on because he was hitting a sweet spot on my neck. I sighed and pulled away from Peter. I get off his lap and sit to face him.

"After I moved to Forks with my dad I started school right away. I met Edward and at the end of the day I went into the office and he was trying to get out of the class I'd seen him in. Our only class together. I didn't see him for a few weeks and when he came back he didn't say a word to me. A couple days after he got back I was listening to music and getting ready to get into my truck when a friend slid on black ice almost crushing me. I'd seen Edward and the rest of the across the parking lot. All of a sudden he is saving me from being crushed." I pause to take a drink.

Peter pulls me to sit by his side but I push away and put my feet on his lap.

"Everything was great until they took me to watch them play baseball. It was during a thunderstorm so the towns people would the thunder was making the noise. Three nomads heard them playing and decided to stop. Their names, well two of them are was, are James, he is the one who died, Victoria, who is still after me, and Laurent, who met his fate due to shape shifters. The wind started to blow and James caught whiff of my scent making me his next target. The family then decided it would be best to lead him off my track. We staged a fake break up between Edward and I. I had to make my dad think I was going to live with my mom and Phil. Jasper and Alice took me to Phoenix thinking Edward and the rest of them could get rid of James and his coven. James found a way to get to me. He made me think he had my mom using an old home video tape," I pause and watch as Peter controls his anger. "Well the Cullens found me and saved my life. James had bit me leaving this beauty."

I show him my hand and feel his grip tighten on my hand. I touch his face letting him know that I'm sitting here with him. Reliving my past isn't exactly what I'd like to do but he needs to know what happened.

"Jasper is the one who killed James and Edward sucked what venom James got in me out. He stopped after Jasper pulled him off me. I don't remember much after that. The rest was pretty much the same as before. Nothing really ever happened until my eighteenth birthday party almost a year ago. Alice thought it would be a great idea to throw me a party. I have no idea why they had so many glass plates or a huge cake considering I was the only human there. I got a damn paper cut making everyone go into a frenzy. Well expect for Carlisle and Jasper. I knew I wasn't safe standing next to Edward and Jasper obviously felt the same way. Jasper lunged at Edward to get him away from me but everyone including Edward thought he was coming after me. Edward threw me into the glass table with all the glass cups and plates making the bleeding worse. Carlisle stitched up my arm and Edward took me home. He didn't stay that night like he usually did instead he said goodnight. The next couple weeks I didn't see any of them at school so I thought maybe they decided to take a long hunt. I got home from school one day to find Edward standing on my porch. When I got out he asked me to take a walk with him. He led me on the path into the forest still in view of my house." I pull my feet away from Peter and pull them up to my chest before continuing. "He then told me they were leaving. I told him I needed to let my dad know until I figured out what he meant. I asked when you mean we. He finished by saying him and his family. I begged him to take me with and he told me he was done pretending to be something he wasn't and that I was just a toy. He told me to take care of myself for Charlie's sake before disappearing. I tried following him but ended up getting lost. Sam Uley, the current alpha of the shape shifters, found me and took me home. That night when Jasper thought I was asleep he came in and told me he was only trying to protect me and that he knew who my mate was. He told me that Alice would be back soon and she would be taking me to my mate. He kissed my head and told me that I'd see him again. The next few months were pure hell for me until I decided that I needed to pull out of the funk. I told my dad the truth about everything. Once my best friend Jacob Black phased for the first time I made him tell my dad what he was. I told them what the guy in my dream said and what Jasper told me. They know that in order to be with my mate completely that I'll have to become a vampire. They understand completely and want nothing more for me to be happy."

I let everything I said sink in and get up to use the rest room. As I walk past Peter he pulls me into his lap and wraps his arms around my waist.

"I'd love to sit here with you handsome, but I really need a human moment." I laugh as he starts kissing my neck.

"Fine, but I doubt we'll have a lot of time before the Kings and Jasper come back." He nips at my neck making me moan.

"Would you knock that off. I'll be right back." I rush to the bathroom thankful for the moment of privacy.

I did have to use the bathroom but I also used the time to send a text to my dad and Jake.

 _Hey daddy it's Bells. Just letting you know I'm in Italy and with my mate now. I'll be meeting with the three Kings Aro, Caius, and Marcus. I'll let you know what's going on love you. Bella_

I sent the same text to Jake without the daddy part. I wash my hands and look at myself in the mirror. I didn't look the same and I knew that emotionally I was tired. Edward had broken my spirit when he left. I didn't know the whole story and I know that I would learn of it soon.

"Darlin' are you okay in there?" Peter asks from the other side of the door.

"Yes, you can come in. I'm standing at the sink." I look at the door.

Peter opens the door and leans against the doorway. "You've been cryin' haven't you?"

"I have Peter, but not because I'm upset. I'm just drained and tired."

"Do you want to rest before the others get here?" He asks wrapping his arms around me.

I leaned back against him. "I would say yes but I don't think I can leave you."

"We can lay on the couch and watch a movie. If you fall asleep then they can wait." He picks me up bridal style.


	3. News!

**_Note: I will be changing this story as I've made the chapters shorter. I will be replacing the chapter for more chapters. I will try to get that done this week. Thanks for sticking with me._**


End file.
